Kryptonian Prince
by TheChamp123
Summary: Naruto is the Prince of Krypton, one of the strongest fighters this universe has ever known with his wife Faora he travels to Earth to test his might against there strongest warriors. Possible Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The Prince Vs The Justice League**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Justice League**

A man could be sitting on a throne with his head resting in his palm with his eye's closed. The man had black spiky hair with two bangs that resemble horns, a strong handsome face that would get the attention of any woman. his clothes was a black full body suit that showed off his body from years of training with a grey S-shield on his chest .

Hearing the sound of the door to his throne being opened he turned his attention to a stunning woman with black hair, slightly pale skin dressed in a black battle armour. Getting on one knee the woman bowed "My lord"

"Faora" opening his eye's showing sinful red in colour "Do you have any news for me?"

"Yes my Lord, we will be there within fifteen minutes"

"Good" Just as she was about to leave he called out to her again.

"Yes my Lord?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? call me Naruto, I despise when everyone else calls that especially from my beautiful wife" Naruto said giving her a charming smile as he made his way from his throne, cupping Faora chin he brught her into a kiss she gladly returned. Pulling away Naruto held her hand as he walked towards the front of the ship.

"So this is E-Arth" Naruto said observing the blue and green planet, Faora just shock her head with a smile.

"I believe it's pronounced Earth my Lord" Naruto turned towards her with a raised eye brow

"Eh, really?" Faora just gave a nod "I'm just gonna keep calling it E-Arth"

Naruto's smile disappeared as his eye's hardened 'Soon I'll be able test my abilities against the strongest warriors in the universe'

 **Justice League**

Batman was in the Watch Tower with Martian Manhunter watching as the ship continued to get closer and closer to Earth "J'onn summon everyone we may have a possible threat"

After waiting about fifteen minutes the rest of the Justice League arrived "Batman what seems to be the problem?" Wonder Woman asked

"There is a ship heading to Earth and it's about to land near Metropolis" That got Superman's attention "This could be a potential threat and I need everyone to be ready, J'onn send us there"

When the league arrived they saw Naruto just standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"So you finally arrived" Naruto opened his eyes to look at his opponents.

"Why are you here?" Batman demanded

"Test my strength" This made a lot of them look in shock

"Test your strength?"

Naruto had an amused look on his face as he cracked his neck "I hope you live up to your reputation Justice Leauge. Especially you Kal-El"

Naruto appeared in front of Superman pointing two fingers at his chest, then his fingers curved in, then a fist buried in Superman chest making him cough up blood and collapse on the ground.

The League could only stare in shock at seeing one of there strongest members go down in one strike, Naruto on the other hand had a frown on his face seeing his fellow Kryptonian go down se easy. The others snapped out of there shock and charged Naruto.

Naruto dodged Wonder Woman's strikes while keeping eye contact with her making her angry thinking he was just playing around with her, a spinning kick sent her into the building. Naruto jumped back dodging a mace that was being swung by Hawkgirl. Naruto dodged her more sluggish swings and getting her into a head lock, releasing her while also spinning her Naruto kicked her away.

Flew in the air to avoid the bullets shot from Green lantern, Naruto appeared in front of him giving him a palm strike sending him flying until Naruto sawed after him and gave a viscous elbow into the stomach making the green lantern slam into the ground hard, Naruto crouched down and pulled off his ring watching as he change into civilian clothes.

Hearing the sound of feet hitting the ground hard Naruto effetely dodged Flashes strikes with his arms crossed, appearing out of site Naruto struck flash at the back of the neck making his eyes roll up as he laid there unconscious.

Wonder Woman threw her lasso at Naruto succeeding in wrapping it around his wrist, Naruto seeing this grabbed it with both hands while yelling **"GET OVER HERE!"**

Wonder Woman gave a surprise shout as she was pulled towards Naruto, Naruto grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into the ground leaving webbed cracks, Naruto turned his attention back to Hawkgirl as she continued to try, hit Naruto with her mace. Naruto pulled his fist to his side as he disappeared only to appear with his fist buried in her stomach, Naruto watched as she collapsed, her mace slipping from between her fingers.

Naruto moved his head to the side avoiding a heat vision blast sent at him by a recovering Superman, Naruto glared at him "I'm disappointed in you Kal-El I thought you where stronger then this, I thought you where all stronger then this" Superman glared as he looked at his fallen comrades then turning his attention back to Naruto "You don't deserve to wear are peoples symbol!"

Superman's eye's went wide as he stared in shock "Y-Your a Kryptonian?"

Naruto gave a chuckle as he put his hands by his side "Allow me to introduce my self, I am Naruto the Prince of Krypton, the strongest in the universe, husband to Faora and the one who single handily defeat the Justice League" Superman yelled as he flew at Naruto.

Naruto was faster as he uppercutted Superman into a building, as Superman pushed him self out as Naruto kneed him making him double over then sledgehammered him into the ground leaving a crater. Naruto stomped his foot on Superman's head holding him in place as Naruto's eyes blazed red. As he shot a powerful heat vision into Superman back destroying his cape and making him cry out in pain letting all of Metropolis know of there fallen hero.

When Naruto was done he saw Superman was out from the pain, kicking Superman on his back Naruto the S-shield off of his chest. Naruto was going to fly away until he was his in the chest by a batter rang making him turn to Batman.

Naruto just shock his head as he floated towards Batman, when he was only a foot away Batman pulled a huge chunk of Kryptonite. Naruto had a raised eye brow, he got right in Batman's face. Grabbing the Kryptonite Naruto crushed it in his hand.

Batman was frozen in place the strongest weakness for all Kryptonian's was crushed in the very enemies hand, Naruto didn't look weak or seem to lost any of his powers.

"You seem surprised Batman, don't be I have pushed my self past my limits and destroyed my weaknesses. I've trained my self in a room built out of Kryptonite, I have bathed in melted Kryptonite" Naruto just crossed his arms as an agitated look "I thought you the Justice League would give me a challenge yet you haven't even laid a scratch on me"

Naruto was about to finish Batman but jumped back to dodge sword slash, Naruto turned to see Wonder Woman there with some bruises and cuts. Naruto was about to say something but felt something trickling down his cheek. Brushing his fingers across his cheek, he felt his eyes widen when he saw blood.

Before Naruto could do anything saw Faora slam into Wonder Woman. Naruto had embarrassed blush on his face seeing how over protective his wife was being.

" **HOW DARE YOU SCAR** ** _MY_** **NARUTO'S FACE** " Faora yelled as she slammed Wonder Woman into the ground.

"Faora honey-" Naruto tried to talk but she didn't seem to hear him. Seeing his wife getting more aggressive Naruto pulled her off of the down hero.

Wonder Woman gave a grateful nod towards Naruto as she got up watching as he calmed his wife down. Naruto turned towards her giving a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his hand.

"Your a strong warrior and you did what none of your other team mates where unable to do" Naruto said as he showed his face was healed "What's your name?"

"Diana"

"Well Diana should we continue?" Naruto asked as he gave his wife a nod

Faora gave a reluctant nod as she flew towards the ship looking back every now and then with a worried look on her face, she loves her husband dearly but he can be to over confident.

"So that's your wife?" Diana asked curiously

"Mmhmm" Naruto said with fondness in his eyes.

Naruto turned his head to see Powergirl, Supergirl landing next to Diana. Naruto got an excited look on his face as he saw his fellow Kryptonian's.

"Maybe you two can give me a better challenge then Kal-El" They turned there attention to there cousin and fellow Justice League members.

Powergirl glared at Naruto as her eyes glowed red, Supergirl wasn't any better. Wonder Woman was about to warn them but they already took off charging at Naruto with a yell.

Naruto jumped back watching as they tried to land a hit, Naruto grabbed Supergirl arm swinging her into Powergirl. Naruto shot his heat vision at Diana sending her skidding across the ground.

Powergirl, Supergirl sent a combined attack with there heat vision. Naruto crossed his arm with a grunt as he was sent slamming into a few buildings.

Naruto charged at the Kryptonian woman, Diana got in between the two throwing an up word slash. Naruto moved his body to the side while kneeing Diana in the stomach while back fisting Powergirl sending her flying.

Supergirl growled as she threw everything in her attack as she tried to land a hit, spinning Naruto slammed his elbow in her chest making Supergirl stumble back.

Naruto seeing that there was no one to challenge him turned towards his ship. Naruto saw his wife waiting for him. Seeing the relived look on her face made Naruto smile, bringing her into a hug making her smile as Naruto whispered into her ear.

Naruto sat on his throne, looking at the S-Shield he ripped off Superman's chest, Faora seeing her husband was up set tried to see what was wrong "Are you all right my beloved"

Naruto turned his attention to his Queen with a hum "I'm agitated, I hear about this group that have fought gods, monsters and Darkseid. I thought I was going to get a challenge, to test my power"

Faora gently held Naruto's hand as she pulled him off of his throne leading towards there bedroom "I think I know what will get your mind off of this" Faora said with a sexy smirk as Naruto got a silly grin. No one on this ship got any sleep due to Faora's screaming.

 **A.N: Yo hey everyone, here's a new story sorry if my fight scene wasn't that good, I haven't wrote a Justice League fanfic before and I'm still new so go easy on me haha. Give me lots of Reviews so I can make this story better and I will make it longer I wanted to try something new and I'm not quite sure where to take it. oh and if there is anyone who would be able to help me edit when they have the time please let me know that would be a huge help and Saiyan of time will have a new chapter.**

 **Like they say in Canada peace Oot.**


	2. The Rematch

**Chapter Two: Rematch**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Justice Leaugue**

The members of the Justice League where back in there tower, trying to forget about there one sided fight. Batman was re-watching the fight with Wonder Woman.

Two of the three Kryptonians where awake Superman was out cold still even with the suns rays taking as much damage as he did is putting his healing to the limit, Super girl or Kara turned to Karen her from a different universe.

"Karen, do you know who he is? I remember him calling him self Prince of Krypton"

Karen closed her eyes in thought "The royal family was known for being strong fighters but believed in peace and science. Before the planet blew up they sent the prince but I assumed he died along with everyone else on Krypton"

Kara looked back at her cousin Clark "To think he found a resistance to Kryptonite...Do you think we could do the same?"

Karen had a thoughtful look on her face "I don't know. You heard what he did to beat our weakness, years of training" Looking at Clark then back at the rest of the Justice League "But I do know one thing, no one is going to hold back next time"

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting on his throne eyes closed in thought, Faora seeing her husband was distressed grabbed his hand making him turn to look at her.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto brought his wife's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckle "I'm fine, I can't wait to get home and see Menma" Faora smiled at the thought of holding her baby in her arms.

"Something else is troubling you" Naruto smiled as he looked at his wife, he could never hide anything from her even if he wanted to.

"I haven't had a proper match since Beerus. Even tho I lost it was the best match of my life, he pushed me to get stronger, go past my limits. I thought I would never get the chance to improve my self" Standing up Naruto cupped Faora's cheek "My fear is one day there will be someone I can't defeat and I lose you and Menma"

"After hearing all the amazing things they've done and hear about all there strength, You wanted to test your power against them thinking they where the strongest?"

Naruto looked away in embarrassment "When you say it like that you make me seem like some idiot that just want's to fight"

Feeling Faora turning his head he looked her dead in the eyes, seeing so much love that rivaled the look his mother gave him before she sent him off Krypton "Your strong not because of all your battle's or for beating your weakness. Your strong because of all the love you hold for Menma and I, your desire to protect us is your strength. Never forget that"

"I will never forget. It's a promise of a life time" Naruto whispered as he brought her into a deep kiss.

* * *

Naruto walked into his home to see servants and soldiers, hearing his name be called Naruto turned around in time to see his Son Menma jumping into his arms, Menma got his looks and his hair style from his father but got his mothers eyes and personality.

"There's my little man" Naruto said as he put his son on his shoulder.

"I missed you too, daddy" Menma said as nudged his cheek into his fathers, laughing Naruto carried his son around there Kingdom "So did you win in your fight? Did ya, did ya?"

"Why of course strongest warrior like me will never fall" Naruto said puffing his chest in pride, Menma looked at his father with admire. Naruto started to tell his son about all his adventures and his strongest fight with the god of destruction.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Naruto laughed as he ruffled his son's hair, Naruto stopped walking to look at portrait of his mother and his father.

"This is your grandparents, my father and my mother"

Menma got a curious look on his face "What where they like?"

Naruto smiled fondly as he started at the portrait "My father King Minato was a strong warrior but he was also very kind, smart and loyal. My mother Queen Kushina was one of the most beautiful, caring and loving person I have ever met besides your mother"

Menma had a smile as he learned about his family, then he remembered something "Dad, why do you call yourself Prince of Krypton not King?"

"My father was the best king there is, I respect him so much that I want to leave him his tittle as king. Prince Naruto sounds better then King Naruto" Menma laughed agreeing with his father.

"Naruto!" turning Naruto saw Faora running to him, with a worried look on her face.

"What is it?"

"The Justice League, are here they followed us" Naruto gently put Menma on the ground as he made his way out side. When he went out side he saw them there waiting for him, the Kryptonians fully healed and ready to strike, Wonder Woman with her sword and shield drawn, Green Lantern in the sky his ring pulsing with power, Hawk Girl also in the air itching to get revenge and Batman was covered in his HELLBAT armour.

"Why are you here!" Naruto crossed his arms in front of as he started to float off the ground.

"You attack us and you don't expect us to retaliate" Wonder Woman snapped

"Would you believe me if I said yes" There was a loud boom as Superman flew faster then he has ever before, throwing a punch with all his strength. Naruto catching with one hand, the power of the punch was so strong steam came from the contact.

Naruto slammed his knee into Superman's rip cage making him gasp in pain, Wonder Woman came out slashing "I underestimated you last time but it wont happen this time"

Naruto stopped her sword from slashing him with both hands "Make sure you don't" Naruto let go to dodge an attack from Hawk Girl, Naruto was slammed to the ground turning his head he saw Supergirl flying down with her fist reeled back.

Acting quickly Naruto rolled out the way but was kicked in the back by Powergirl and blasted to the ground by Green Lantern. Naruto was then assaulted by Batman, Naruto blocked a good number of his strikes while throwing his own.

Batman kicked Naruto away. All three of the Kryptonians fired full powered heat vision sending Naruto slammed into a mountain. Wonder Woman yelled as she brought her sword down.

Naruto yelled as he blasted off the ground meeting her half way, tackling her to the ground jumping back he heard the sound of a boom. Turning quick Naruto caught Supergirl's punch in his left hand and caught her other in his right making her arms crossed over the other.

Naruto lifted her then proceeded to slam her on the ground a few times, throwing her Naruto gave chase as he gripped her leg and proceed to spin her around seeing Wonder Woman charging again Naruto threw her straight at them.

Floating in the air Naruto was kicked in the side of the head, turning he saw Batman running at him, Batman threw all sorts of combo's but stopped when he saw his fist buried in his cheek but he wasn't budding.

Naruto gripped Batman by his arms tightly '...Oh, No...' Batman thought as Naruto was flying straight to the ground.

"Batman" Superman yelled as he flew to help but blasted away by heat vision from Naruto, when Naruto slammed Batman he looked at him for a minute before sending another heat vision at the Dark Knight sending him flying into Green Lantern.

 **With Menma and Faora**

Menma watched with awe as he saw his father fight before his very eyes, to Menma this was the most amazing thing he has ever seen and it pushed him to become a warrior like his father.

Faora watched with worry as Naruto took a few hits, Faora was tempted to fly and fight but held back as looking after her son was more impotent.

Menma looked at his mother before looking back at the fight, sneaking away, Menma was determined to go out in fight with his father.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was huffing a bit as a smile made it's way onto his face 'So they where holding back. Still doesn't change anything I will finish here and now'

Naruto rushed Powergirl, hitting her with multiple strikes Naruto grabbed her by her head then then slammed his knee into her chin.

Naruto jumped back to dodge a giant green baseball bat, looking at the lantern, Naruto gave a sigh as he started to float in the air.

"I'm not going down easy like last time!" Naruto appeared behind the lantern putting him in a choker hold. letting go Naruto watched as he landed on the hard ground.

Thinking that was the end of it, Naruto was going to head back to his family but Superman had other plans as he got Naruto in a suplex, Wonder Woman took this as chance to strike.

When Wonder Woman was only meters away, Naruto reached over his shoulder grabbing a fistful of Superman's hair. yanking him over his shoulder Naruto grabbed Wonder Woman by the back of her head, he slammed them together then kicked Wonder Woman away.

Stilling having a hold on Superman's hair Naruto kneed his before dropping him, Naruto made his way to his castle but stopped to look over his shoulder "Do you have anyone you love back on earth?" when he saw Superman narrow his eyes, Naruto turned around "You would do anything to protect them. Yet hear you are attacking me in front of my family. Maybe next time I go to E-Arth I will have a little fun in Metropolis, That Lois Lane is quit Beautiful"

"You wont touch her!"

"Heh really? I'm sure me and Faora can show her a good time" Superman roared as he fired a full powered heat vision, Naruto moved his body to the side with an amused smirk but that disappeared from his face when he heard his son's voice.

"D-Daddy..." Naruto felt his heart stop as he turned to see Menma clutching his stomach as blood slipped between his hands.

"MENMA"

 **A.N: OOOOHHHHHH SHHHHHIITTT CLIFF HANGER!. Hey guys it's TheChamp123 with one of my favourite stories Kryptonian Prince, I bet no one saw this ending coming. Now a few people said I didn't give Naruto enough character devilment, I hope this chapter changed that. This Chapter was a bit short as well I'm sorry for that I did say I was going to make it longer but shit happens. Anyway I had fun with this chapter I would like everyone to tell me what I can do to make future chapter up to your satisfaction.**

 **I also would like lots of Reviews that would be brilliant, sorry if the spelling is a bit bad looking for Beta, would take anyone who's got better grammar then me and I think that's it. Just Review me if you would be so kind.**

 **Like they say in Canada Peace Oot**


End file.
